Persona Non Grata
by deadwinter311
Summary: (Cyberpunk AU) After being exiled from japan and murdering UA's tokyo chairman, Momo Yaoyorozu travels to night city to get revenge on the people who ordered her exile. Along the way she meets many people, some want her dead and some will change her life for the better(based on by CDPR's Cyberpunk 2077) (yes i know its not out yet STFU) (contains sexual content)
1. File 1

File 1: New software detected

Steel. That's what it smelled like.

I was tripping over words to try and describe what this shit hole smelled like. Took me a minute, but never could come to a conclusion.

I've been stuck on this rustbucket for the past 5 hours and already it feels like I was born and raised here.

I tried to take a nap, but between the sounds of people talking, yelling, mothers comforting their children, security droids on patrol, the aching of the bullet hole in my forearm, as well the FUCKING ENGINES CONSTANTLY SCREECHING LIKE BANSHEES I couldn't get a minute of sleep.

People were crowded together, waiting for the doors to open. A couple guys standing beside me tried getting a bit too big for their prosthetics and tried groping me, but after showing off my mantis blades they turned right around and talked amongst themselves.

After that ordeal I tried to take my mind off of what the hell I had to go through to get on this flying trash can.

It's almost incomprehensible that any person needed to go through that. And even now, kicked out of my own country, it always feels like those fuckshits that broke into my house and shot me in the arm are right behind me.

Thankfully, I was interrupted by the loud sound of metal nearly crashing onto the ground; we were landing.

Everyone started getting rowdy, shoving, and pushing their way to the front of the ship. They looked like animals trapped in a cage, clawing their way out.

The sound of the hydraulics controlling the door screamed and the bed dropped. Everyone started sprinting out while the guards and armed security droids rounded people into orderly lines.

The rain poured down like a stab wound to the neck.

The smell of steel and sweat changed to the oddly peaceful smell of rain, trickling down on the concrete.

I was closer to the back of the horde, so when it was my turn there was a lot more room to breathe. I made sure to pull up the hood on the jacket I stole at one of the stores back at the Tokyo port to hide myself from any of UA's goons. A security droid stationed at his post ushered me into one of the checkpoint lanes, and the line was _massive_. I could count at least 200 people. It would take several hours to even move an inch. This was much worse compared to the shuttle.

Their were several other droids standing watch. In fact, I recognised that model, it was a cobalt robotics HAMR mkIII, their newest model. They're tough sons of bitches, but not very bright.

To pass the time I looked over my surroundings, the city skylines off in the distance sporting hundreds of bright neon holograms and signs, trying to hide the darkness underneath with flashy corporatism. It's all bullshit. Nothing about this place is like what the signs say, all an illusion made by these corporate bastards to make it seem like this place was a haven for personal freedom.

A loudspeaker crackled and blared, _WHEN ARRIVING AT THE CHECKPOINT KIOSK, BE SURE TO HAVE YOUR PASSPORT AND DOCUMENTATION READY,_ then began repeating this message in multiple languages.

A nearby sign had posted, "Night City calls! And it welcomes, opportunity!"

Then, out of the blue there was a man yelling and a rock being thrown at the screen, hitting the fake man on the screen in the face. The rock deflected off and hit a droid in the head, causing it to turn around and walk towards the man. The droid pointed its rifle at the man, who got into a fighting stance. Another droid walked up behind him and used the butt of its gun to hit him in the back of his head. The man fell to the ground in a second flat while the droids grabbed his arms and dragged him off.

It was about an hour and a half later when I got to the checkpoint. A young boy with yellow hair that had a lightning bolt drawn in ushered me towards his station. I looked over my shoulder and walked to him.

"Documentation please, " he said with a smile on his face. I grabbed them out of my pocket and put them in the bin that had shot forward. The bin pulled back and he took the documents out of the box. He pressed the central button and it launched upwards, displaying all of the info holographically. "What's your reason for coming to Night City?" he said, scanning over the passport.

"New home." I say with my arms crossed and a smirk on my face, seeming cocky as shit.

He starts to seem a bit confused and expands the portrait on the passport next to my face, comparing them.

"Ma'am… These photos don't match up that well." he said in a confused tone

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" I said, raising my voice. He lets out a heavy sigh, and starts chuckling

"What the fuck is so funny?" I said, forming my hands into fists and letting out a low growl.

"Heheheheh… Listen, I know for a fact this is forged, the ID code is 1532. There are no 15 months or 32 days in a month. If you could give me you're _**real**_ passport, maybe I won't have the droids shoot you." he said with a slight smirk on his face. Begrudgingly, I put the passport in the bin, he pulled it back and began reading it.

"Name: Momo Yaoyorozu, ID code; Mike, Oscar, Yankee, Alpha, 0923, Prior convicti-" he stopped and stared at the 3 words in large red font…

"Persona Non Grata."

Those three words are the reason I'm here, The reason i've got a bullet hole in my arm, the reason UA is after me. All because I stabbed a man.

"I-... Im sorry ma'am but… I, I just can't let you through. It's against protocol. I'll get you on a shuttle back to tokyo as fast as I ca-" i cut him off with a hard slam on the desk, revealing a credit chip.

"If you let me through, this is yours." I said looking down at my feet. He looked around and over his shoulder, looking for any other employees watching him through the glass, Before looking back at me.

"Tch, fine. Just hand it over and get out." he said opening the bin and taking the cred chip.

"Thanks." I said holding up a peace sign and walking out with a smirk.

While heading out, I noticed something, the city's lights lit up the streets with an angelic glow. At first glance, this glow could make somebody think this was a great place full of happy energetic people with great backgrounds and cultures. But once you spend a couple minutes one of two things can happen: one, your shot in the head. Two, your kidnapped and THEN shot in the head.

It was roughly 8 at night when I got out of there and as I'm walking down the street I think to myself, where the fuck am I going to sleep?I decided I could try and get something to eat first and then go find an alleyway to sleep in. I'm not sure what I would even want for dinner since I only had well, 8 dollars to my name.

While walking down the street I came across a little ramen bar and sat down at one of the open seats.

Next to me there was a guy wearing a poncho with a mohawk eating wasabi like ice cream, weird. And to my right there was another guy eating wasabi like ice cream!

At this point I'm starting to wonder where the hell I ended up as from what I've seen maybe I should've just gone straight for an alleyway

"hey busty how you doing?" one of the guys said behind the counter, snapping me out if my thoughts.

"um… what the hell?" I asked completely dumbfounded.

"I said, hey busty. How. You. DOING?" he said rudely pointing at my breasts

"the name's not busty cock-sickle. And I'm fine." I retorted rudely.

"whatever tits. Whatchu want?"

"Ramen bowl."

"*sigh* sure." he said as he walked off

Now I definitely think I should've gone to an alleyway instead. As soon as my inner monologue shut up one of the guys belched violently and slammed his head on the counter before mumbling "done…"

One of the other workers heard him and ran over to inspect his bowl, he picked it up and used his optical scanners to check for any large parcels of wasabi, to his surprise he found none and promptly screamed "WE GOT A WINNER!" as he started cheering and the other patrons started clapping.

At this point I'm completely lost. Is this a wasabi eating contest? A strange new sport? Masochism? One of the waiters came back my way with a bowl of ramen and placed it in front of me with a pair of cheap silicone chopsticks.

"here you go tits. Enjoy your flavored shit." he remarked and walked off.

Before he walked off I yelled at him, trying to get his attention before he turned back around and walked over.

"What the fuck do you want now tits?" he growled rudely

"Why the hell are these guys chugging wasabi like german prostitutes at Oktoberfest?" i asked holding my hand out in a confused manner

"Oh, that. It's a contest."

"A contest for… what exactly?"

"Whoever eats an entire ramen bowl full of Kamikaze Wasabi in under 5 minutes, gets a free coupon for a maintenance check up at Vice's down the street," he said, pointing at a holographic sign of a prosthetic arm flexing. _A free check up? Oh ho ho ho… I like the sound of that._

"Alright cocksickle. I'll take your contest." I responded with a cheeky smile.

"Alright tits. I'll go get the coffin." he said, getting a bowl and filling it with wasabi then putting It on the counter. It was a putrid green and red mix that smelled like how satan being denied an ejaculation feels.

"Alright tits. You got 5 minutes. Pick up the chopsticks when your ready." he said while opening up a panel on his arm, revealing a stopwatch. He got ready to start it when a crowd of people started crowding around, wanting to see how this went. Once I steeled up my nerves, I picked up the chopsticks, nodded, and it all went downhill from there.

The wasabi felt corrosive. I nearly choked when it touched my tongue and gave up, but the sound of an actually working mantis blade was to much to pass up. I thought if I did this any longer my tongue welt fall out of my mouth. People watched me culp down the wasabi like alcohol and a few even cheered, pushing me to keep going. But before I knew it,

"TIMES UP!" the shithead waiter said. I put my bowl down and felt nearly sick to my stomach. Clenching it with agony but still trying to keep my composure.

"Sorry tits, no dice." he said, picking it up and cleaning it out

I wiped my mouth with my jacket sleeve and gave him three dollars before walking off, but not before puking in the street.

My head started to throb horribly. It was a struggle to walk down the street. And with the rain starting to pick up I knew I needed to find somewhere to sleep. After a bit more walking and fumbling down the sidewalk, I peeked around a corner store and found an alley! Looks like there's a trash can, some news papers, an old bottle of vodka and… a snapped off prosthetic finger

"That'll *burp* do."

I walked over the old newspapers and fell on my ass while grabbing the newspaper and vodka.

"Here's to another shitty *burp* life." I cheer to… nobody and take a heavy swig of the vodka and collapse on the concrete

 **Hey guys! sorry its been... what, 1? 2 years since I was last wrote a story. Anyway sorry for being gone for so long but im back with my quote on quote "magnum opus"!**

 **P.S. I dont own cyberpunk 2077 or MHA, those belong rightfully to CD Project Red and Kohei Horikoshi!**


	2. File 2

File 2: Installing New Software

"DAD! Stop please! I'm sorry!" a young voice screamed.

"I've heard enough from you, YOU LITTLE CUNT!" An older male voice screamed back, followed by a loud BANG.

My eyes forced themselves open, heart racing faster than a rocket. It took a moment to adjust to my surroundings before realizing it was all a dream, or worse. My breathing was still heavy and it felt like weights were being stacked on my head. After a couple minutes I recuperated and looked around, I was still in the alley. In the left corner of my optics it showed the time, 4:32. The night sky was covered in a thick layer of cloud with rain still pouring down. Behind me was the bottle of vodka which apparently I used as a pillow and a pile of garbage behind that. I sighed and looked at the bottle. There was a bit left near the bottom, so I polished it off, cringing at the burning rotten taste. The sounds of guitars and drums beating reverberated through my skull; it was my phone. It displayed that I was getting a call from an unknown number, but the picture that showed was very familiar. It was a neon jolly roger, but the bones were guitars. I accepted the call and a short girl with deep purple hair and eyes showed herself.

"Hey Yao, how are ya?" It was Jiro, an old friend who I met in Kyoto back when I worked with the Yakuza. She still had the same look to her as she did three years ago, only this time there was a large socket on the right side of her skull I barely noticed because she hid it so well under her hair.

"Hey Kyou-" I started before yawning. "What's up?" I replied, stretching my arms upwards.

"Oh nothing. Just thought I'd call you," Jiro said with a smirk.

"Well, alrighty then."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Just got done sleeping"

"In… an alleyway?"

"Got a problem with alleys?"

"A bit. Anyway, I think I found a job recently that would really suit you."

"Sorry J, out of order."

"Really? You're telling me you haven't fixed that blade yet?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said sarcastically. "It's not like I just arrived yesterday or anything!"

"geez Yao, calm down."

After a minute of awkward silence I sighed heavily and spoke up.

"What do you want?"

"I found a job for ya."

"What're the details?"

"A Detective at the NCPD put out a contract on a high-interest individual who they have a reason to believe is the perpetrator in a string of murders up north. Name is Tomura Shigaraki."

"What's the payout?"

"700 eddies." After she said that I would've spit out my vodka, if there was any left.

"What?!" I yelled in surprise, making a couple of heads turn while they walked down the street. 700 was a lot of money. Hell, you could buy a pair of mkIV military grade optics with that kind of cash.

"What's the address?!" I yelled, running out of the alley and onto the street.

"Well… he was recently spotted at the Icarus Heights Mega building. Address is 18428, Floor 21, Suite 2193." While she spoke I was in a full on sprint down to the address while my optics gave me directions.

About half an hour later, I arrived at the entrance. Hundreds of people crammed together, food and firearm stands around every corner. In a secluded corner behind a Mexican food stand, there was an AI info stand. In the stand there was a young looking lady with short brown hair and eyes with a slightly rounded face. She wore a black and white jumpsuit with pink accents, Walking up to her she greeted me happily,

 _"Hello ma'am. How may I be of assistance?"_ She said in a cheery tone.

"Im looking for suite 2193. Mind telling me where the fuck it is?" I said, resting my arm on the panel in front of me.

 _"Gladly! There is an elevator over there that can take you up to the 21st floor."_ She pointed towards a large metal door covered in graffiti. _"Suite 93 is to the west of the elevator, although i may want to tell you it's been vacant for the past 9 weeks. Any reason you're going up there?"_

"Looking for someone."

 _"Well good luccccckckkckckckckckckckckck…"_ she began to malfunction, parts of her body becoming static before rebooting.

 _"Hello ma'am. How may I be of assistance?"_ She said before I walked off towards the elevator. Inside it was cold with adverts covering the walls. The panel Crackled before displaying all the floors of the building, showing a max of 82. Clicking on 21 It began to ascend, slowly. After about five minutes I reached the 21st floor. The entire building had a thick stench of rust and alcohol. The corridors were covered in gang graffiti and other random shit, sounds of people yelling, fucking, getting high and even fighting could be heard on my way down to the suite.

There was a large red 'EVICTION NOTICE' holographic note covering the peephole.

"Alright Yao, I've connected to the suites systems and it seems it's still receiving power. The door should be unlocked in about 5 seconds." she said while I readied my blade.

"We're in!" she yelled over the call as I kicked it in. As soon as my foot touched the door a huge cloud of of smell came right at me, the smell was a mix of drugs, alcohol, blood, and… decay? Covering my mouth I entered the room, inhalers and bottles of empty tequila lined the floors and counters. Turning to the bathroom there were several unopened bottles of tequila and inhalers with bits of blood in the sink. The mirror had a massive crack in it, showing multiple reflections of my face. The bathtub had… a body? It was an older man that had all his arms and legs missing. His head was covered in this strange black liquid with his skull fully visible. Large black caverns covered where his eyes should be and a strange message engraved on his skull.

"TRAITOR."

Looking over it, the body was severely decayed, about 3 months at max. Grabbing the skull, it snapped off the spine easily. Turning it around the implant was still intact and turned on. Grabbing my BioMonitor, I plugged it into the socket at the bottom of the implant and a video began to play. In the video there was a man in his 30s with spiky blonde hair wearing a dark green and red aviator jacket. Beside him was an older man with short white hair and fully chrome limbs.

"I thought you knew what would happen if you ever lied to me shigaraki." The older man said in a cold tone. He held his arm up and it split into 4 parts, revealing a cannon of sorts.

"Nezu, listen to me! This is all a big misunderstanding!" Shigaraki yelled out in a desperate tone.

"If this was a misunderstanding, you wouldn't be a dead man walking." Nezu replied before firing. The video cut off, and my BioMon ejected. I put the skull back in the tub and locked the door on my way out.

"So Yao, how'd it go?" Jiro piped up when I got in the elevator

"Where's the cop who put out the contract?" I asked coldly.

"He's down at the NCPD headquarters off 152nd and downing street… did something happen in there yao?"

"He was long dead before I got there J."

"The fuck? How long has he been dead?"

"From the looks of it, bout 3 months."

"Shit… but if he's dead… than who's been murdering all those people?" Jiro said. After that there was a long pause as I made my way down to the station. Outside the entrance of the complex there was a man in a dark green and red aviator jacket with spiky red hair smoking a cigarette. He started to stare at me, taking a long drag before stomping on his cigarette then mounting his bike and driving off. The loud screech of the engine powering up was a bit startling, he still was fucking staring at me as put his helmet on and drove off. One thing that I pointed out was on the back of his jacket, in big red font there was the word 'IGNITION' and below that was a flaming skull with red eyes. I thought that something didn't seem right with him but I brushed it off and walked down to the police department.

The outside of the police headquarters was a dark blue with security cameras scattering the outside. Two droids carrying rifles stood outside the entrance, scanning their surroundings. Heading in, the building was somewhat clean with a metallic silver coating over nearly everything. Personnel were running around like mad men. Up ahead there was a man sitting behind a desk with rich blonde hair and blue eyes. I walked over to his desk and he looked up at me with a smile.

"Hello ma'am. How can I help you today?" he said an almost exaggerated happy tone. But from the look of it he wasn't exaggerating at all. When I was about to speak I forgot who I was really here to see. Luckily, Jiro piped in and saved my ass.

"psst. Your here to see Detective Lida." She said in a whisper.

"I'm here to see Detective lida." I said in a cold tone.

"Alright. He's on the third floor in his office. I'll get a droid to escort you. But before that I'll need to have him pat you down." He said as the droid walked over.

 _"Put your arms out at your sides and turn around."_ The droid said in a deep tone. First, the droid started running his hands down my sides and over each of my legs before running them over my arms. I sure as

Shit was annoyed about this but I'd rather not get into any trouble with an autonomous killing machine that'll snap your neck in two with one hand.

"All clear. Follow me." the droid said as we walked over to the elevator. The man at the desk gave me a friendly hand wave than put his hand up to his ear like he was calling somebody. The tune of really shitty elevator music played for a couple minutes as I stared at the droid in front of me. His exoskeleton was a dark navy blue with the serial number 'BLA-2318.' multiple small ports around the rim of his neck had darkly lit red hues, most likely audio sensors. After a few minutes of studying the sentient dishwasher, the elevator gave an electric *ding* and the doors opened. This floor was a lot busier than the ground one, loads of personnel at their desks and running around. The dishwasher ushered me to follow and as we walked down the corridor we stopped at a glass door with a name displayed. The dishwasher stood guard at the side of the door and I let myself in.

"Hello?!" yelled a harsh voice. Looking at the desk there was a dark blue haired man holding his head, nursing a glass of rum. He had exposed wiring on the sides of his eyes that ran to the back of his head, a black prosthetic arm holding the rum, and dark blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" he yelled, visually cringing as he held his head with much more force.

"Payment. Where is it." I said coldly.

"Oh, that shit. How'd it go-." he said before suddenly screaming in agony. He grabbed his head with both of his hands and collapsed out of his chair, writhing around on the ground. I looked at him with concern before running over to his side.

"Inhaler… the inhaler on the third shelf…" he choked out before I slammed open the durasteel cabinet. In the cabinets were many bottles of alcohol, pictures of him with a little girl, and documents. I grabbed the inhaler and threw it at his head. He weakly stretched out his hand and took a whiff of the inhaler. After a few minutes he visibly seemed to relax and breathed a heavy sigh. He put his hands to his sides and pushed up.

"Much… Better." he said, relieved.

"what the hell was that all about?" I asked in a questioning tone.

"Nothing…. It's just a condition. Anyway, you killed that bastard right?" As he said that I rubbed the back of my neck and stared off to the side.

"About that… he was dead in his bathtub when I got there." Lida's eyes shot open and he frantically ran to his desk and searched through folders on his computer.

"No, no, no, NO, NO! I had him! I Fucking had him!" he slammed his hand on his desk out of shear fury. He sat down in his chair and started pouring a glass of rum. He chugged the glass and stared at me coldly.

"Well, this changes everything. I'll get a forensics team down there as soon as I get the chance. Thanks anyway, here's your payment." he sighed as he passed me the blue credit chip. I swiped it off his desk and just as I was about to walk out the door he spoke up.

"Hey, wait! I've never seen you before. What's your name?" he said in a questioning tone.

I looked back at him and stared right into his navy blue eyes. "Momo. Momo Yaoyorozu."

 **Hey everyone! Sorry it took me a year technically to get this chapter out. I had a couple outbreaks of writer's block when trying to finish this and haven't had the guidance of my English teacher so it's been a bit difficult to get this. Still, above all else, I really hope you all continue to enjoy this chapter and this story as I trek along with this story. Peace out!**


	3. File 3

File 3: Corrupted data found

Rain. Ever since I was a spoiled little girl in the Gold Mountains i've always been intrigued by the sound it made. The way it constantly slammed against the earth, reverberating through it. The way it consumed your world, your life, even your very being. No matter how hard you tried it just kept following you. It reminds me of a story my mother told me when I was seven. In the story, a single baby wolf was chased by an entire tribe. Even the women and the children chased after the wolf; they were that hungry. Thousands of tribesmen chased the wolf, all because of their hunger. After losing the tribe momentarily in a line of brush, the wolf hid in the trunk of a dead tree and held his breath. The tribe knew he was in the trunk but they couldn't get to him. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't reach the wolf. So they sat at that tree for days, many of them died while waiting. After at least five days they gave up and walked back to their camp empty handed. Little did they know, inside the trunk, was the decaying body of the wolf. I could never understand what the moral of that story was, when I asked my mom all she said was 'you'll find it out on your own someday.' To this day I never could get at what she was trying to say. Was it something about dad? The nature of society? Or was it about-

*DING!*

My eyes shot open as the elevator slammed into the ground below.

'Ah fuck…' I thought to myself, after an episode of being lost in thought. I rubbed the back of my neck and walked out of the elevator.

" **Have a pleasant day Ma'am."** Piped up the droid in its automated voice. At the front of the station there were two riot class droids bringing in a creepy looking fuck with 5 bright orange eyes spread out on his face. He wore a spray painted bullet-proof vest with the design being a skull with spider legs coming out of the sides and 3 dark red eyes. He had a black mohawk with a neon red lightning bolt design going through. Tattoos covered his neck, arms, and i would assume his chest. He also had this sickly grin on his face as he entered the station. When i tried to walk past him he made a barking noise before one of the riot droids smacked him in the back of the head. I looked back at him and studied his features for a bit. They eventually took him into a back room and I pulled my hoodie up. While on my way out the sliding door, the rain began to somehow slam even harder against the ground, and now me. I decided to pull up some music and started heading back to the "home" I called an alleyway. On my way there, I passed by the entrance of a strip club with a large neon purple sign called "the grapevine". I paused for a moment and stared at the building, at the door was a young looking woman in her late 20s wearing a completely clear see through plastic coat, and some swanky looking purple and blue lingerie with matching stockings. Her hair was neon pink and messier than the trash bag I used as a blanket, than protruding from her head was a pair of… yellow horns? Her skin was also just as pink as her hair, with eyes black as night with gold irises. She noticed me staring at her and began to walk up to me. I tried to walk away as soon as I saw her coming towards me but she grabbed me by the arm before I could haul ass.

"Woah! Where are you going cutie?" she said in a type of "party girl" accent. I ignored her for a second before I turned around and stared at her some more. This didn't seem to phase her in the slightest.

"You look like you could use a good time. Lucky for you, I swing whichever way you swing honey." she said, looking at me with a seductive look on her face.

"No thanks, I... I just need to get home." I said calmly, wanting to defuse the situation.

"Awwwww… come on. You should come with me honey. It seems like you've had a rough day. I could help you relax…"

"I said I need to head home."

"Listen, I didn't like girls either when I was your age. But there really no different from men. One just doesn't have a cock." obviously not seeming to give up, I yanked my hand away and walked away. Looking back she stormed off in a sort of 'defeated' manner. Before I walked far enough away she turned around and screamed:

"You missed this chance you whore!" after she yelled, I turned around and shot her a death glare before storming off.

I passed by shops, shitty apartment buildings, ramen stands, and some old religious guy before I got to the alley behind the prosthetics shop. And in the darkness, I saw a small orange light with smoke rising in the air. Obviously a cigarette.

"So… the little rat came to her den." Said a voice. I didn't know who it was but I knew it came from who was smoking said cigarette. Out of the shadows came a figure, he had spiky blonde hair, blood red eyes, and wiring reaching from a spot on his head that reached back around to his neck. He wore a dark green aviator jacket, black Jeans, and leather boots. Both his arms seemed to be military grade but I couldn't tell what model they were.

"Who the fuck are you?" I said to him in an aggressive tone. He took a long drag on his cigarette before shooting me a toothy grin.

"I'm the one who runs this fucking town you cunt." he said before dropping his cig and stomping it out.

"And I think you need to learn some respect about privacy bitch."

* **Hey it's me again! Sorry, just a quick disclaimer. From this point till the end of the chapter there will be very explicit themes such as: Sexual harassment, rape, and sexual assault. So if you're my English teacher or sensitive to that stuff, just skip this part. It'll be mentioned later. Bye!***

He suddenly snapped his fingers and two people came out from the shadows from behind him. They both wore the same clothes as the blonde. One of the men had spiky red hair and shark-like teeth, the other had long black hair with a pair of AR goggles on his head. I tried to back away from the figures as they approached, but then the blonde whistled loudly to the raven haired man, which then he pulled out a pair of electric bola and threw it at me. I turned a full 180° but the bola had wrapped around my legs and turned on, electrocuting me. I could feel my legs beginning to burn while the pain coarsed throughout my entire body. I tried to crawl but raven hair wrapped another pair of bola around my wrists and put them behind my back. Everytime I squirmed the bola turned back on, getting more intense with each time I tried to escape. Raven hair than dragged me further into the alley and threw me against the steel wall. I hit my head hard on the steel and could feel a line of warm liquid seeping down my neck. The blonde walked over to me and pushed me up against the wall by my neck.

"Listen here you spineless cunt. I don't wish to know why the fuck you went to that apartment. Nor do I give a shit. All I care about is that you went into a place you had absolutely ZERO business being in." he said as he stared into my eyes with a large toothy smile. Looking like the type of person that starts a puppy holocaust. He leaned his knee in between my legs and moved me down onto it. He then stared into my eyes while I still gave him a heavy scowl.

"I think a bitch like you deserves punishment for the shit you pulled…" he started to trail his eyes down to my chest and than to my crotch. I didn't know what he was thinking at first, but once he threw me onto the ground and ripped my jacket off, I got the idea.

"Damn… with a body like yours, you should've been fuckin royalty." he said as he rubbed his hands over my stomach.

"Get… The fuck off me you bastard!" I yelled as I moved my legs up to try and kick him, but raven hair turned the bola back on, causing another electric shock.

"I'm fucking sick of your yapping!" he yelled back as he unlatched his belt and put it in my mouth as a gag. He put it on way to fucking tight and the belt was to thick so I couldn't chew through it. He then took off his jacket and threw it aside. All he wore under that was a black tank top with burn marks. He used both his hands to rip my shirt in half, revealing my gray sports bra.

"Woooooooh…" he whistled while staring at my chest. He then grabbed me by the shoulders and sucked on my neck, leaving dark bruises where his mouth was. He trailed down my neck and onto my collarbone where he started to trail his teeth on it while moving his hands closer to my chest. When he moved his head off my neck area, he looked at my chest and began to squeeze my tits. His metallic fingers were extremely cold and wet, making my bra stick to my skin. I tried to scream through the leather of the gag but it was so muffled it only came out as a weird squeak. As he was playing with my breasts more, my nipples began to stand up, causing me to get even more frustrated and scream even louder.

"This is probably one of the best pairs of tits I ever felt before. You sure these aren't fake bitch?" he said, getting proceedingly more cocky. When he noticed my nipples were starting to harden, he looked up from my chest and yelled out; "YOUR ACTUALLY ENJOYING THIS YOU SLUT?!"

" _no I'm not you fucking cocksucker!"_ I yelled out through the gag. The blonde than moved his fingers up to my nipples and pinched them. I threw my head back and screamed into the gag, which only made him pinch them harder. There was nothing I wanted more in the world than to slit his throat right fucking here.

"Holy shit I can't believe you're getting turned on by this shit! Your fucking pathetic, bitch!" He said, acting like he was wanting a kick in the balls. He started to suck on my neck while he slipped his hands under my bra and pulled it up, exposing them to to the cold. He trailed his head down to my left nipple and sucked on it, moving his tongue in circles around it while he played with the other. I tried to shake him off my chest but that only pissed him off, he than punched me in the face. Cold titanium reinforced with carbon fiber is not at all a fun thing to be hit with. Blood began to trickle down my nose, which went down my cheek and onto the asphalt.

"quit fucking squirming you cunt!" he yelled out, before playing with my breasts more. He moved between each nipple with his mouth, ducking on it, licking it, pinching it, and grinding it between his teeth. After he lathered my breasts with a thick layer of spit he started to drag his hands down to my crotch before ripping my pants in half, revealing my gray panties.

"Holy shit they're actually wet?! You fuckin slut!" He yelled as as he started to rub over the wet spot. I again threw my head back and sealed my eyes shut.

' _When I get out of these bola I'm going to cut him into pieces.'_ I thought to myself as he then ripped my panties in half and licked my folds with his tongue. My face became redder than a bloody Mary as started to eat me out. I could feel tears starting to flow down my cheeks as he licked it more, all while having that sickening smile on his face.

"Damn bitch you taste good. I should make you my personal whore!" he said licking my juices from his lips.

' _I would rather get a bullet in my skull then be your whore'_ I mumbled through the gag.

"You guys want any of this?!" he yelled out to Spiky and raven hair. They got these wicked smiles on their faces, pretty much saying 'Oh fuck yeah we want some!' spiky than walked over to my side and started to play with my tits while raven removed the gag from my mouth and shoved his fucking cock in my mouth! I could tell he hadn't showered in a couple days due to how it smelled and tasted.

"Hey whore, if you bite me I'll make sure your head is mounted on my wall. Got it?" Raven hair said as he shoved himself deeper into my throat. Due to me being upside down, my tears started to roll down my forehead and into my hair.

' _I cant… fucking… breathe…'_ I thought as raven picked up the pace while spiky played with my nipples and blonde inserted his fingers into my pussy. They all had these wicked smiles on while they continued to rape me, like they just won a prize at the amusement park.

"Damn bitch you got a tight ass throat…" Raven hair moaned out as he picked up the pace, making his balls slap my nose harder.

' _Why me… somebody… anybody… help…'_ I thought to myself as I could feel blonde rubbing something against my folds that definitely wasn't his cold metallic fingers.

"HEY!"

 **Alright rape part's over.**

Just then, I heard an unfamiliar voice. Looking over I saw another man standing there, holding a metal pipe in his hands.

"What the fuck are you doing here burn victim?" the blonde yelled out, making both his goons freeze.

"Get the fuck away from her Bakugo!" The man yelled out, holding up the pipe in a fighting stance.

"Tch… fine. This whore wouldn't even be that good of a cock-sock anyway. Sero, give her one last zap, full power." Bakugo said as he pulled his jacket back on and shoved his dick back in pants. Sero than pulled out the button while spiky grabbed a cigarette out from his pocket.

"Next time I see you ash pile, I'll make sure you live up to that name." Bakugo said as he and his goons walked off, not before sero turned the bola onto full power. The pain was a lot worse than last time, my entire body felt like it was going to explode. The man than ran over to me, but before I went unconscious, I could see his face. He had red and grey eyes with a mix of white and red hair. With a large burn scar on the right side of his face…

 **Hey guys! Before I say anything, I bet you guys are thinking, 'WTF! Why the hell would you write that! You sick fuck!' I just wanna say I did not at all have fun writing that rape part. It was not a fun thing to write and I was disgusted with myself about halfway through it. I do not support the act of rape and never have. I'm very sorry if anybody reading this story has experienced that and this brought back some painful memories. I only wrote that part to further the story, not because I liked it. Anyway I really hope you guys are liking this story and I'm sorry for the long ass hiatus. Been busy with school and other crap. Have a good one!**


End file.
